Throw Them to the Dogs
Throw Them to the Dogs is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the season. It is the sixth case set in The Far South region of North America. Plot The team went to confront Jonathan Sully at his family's home on the Sully ranch. However they heard a scream from the stables, where they found jockey Katherine Quincy mauled to death. They soon suspected the head of the Sully family clan Tobias Sully after they were nearly shot by him. They then found clues to suspect Jonathan's wife Cassandra Sully and saloon owner Henrietta Vasquez before Gregory told them that he had found Jonathan and arrested him. In the holding cells, they confronted Jonathan about the two murders he had committed since he left Ironlock Prison. However Jonathan told them that he would not say anything before Gregory informed them that he had caught the criminal in a café in Santa Fe. They investigated there to suspect local café waitress Bianca Harrison about the arrest. They then learned that Tobias was trying to break Jonathan out of the holding cells. They then confronted Tobias and Tobias escaped the scene with a smoke bomb. After they found enough clues, they then arrested Tobias for the murder. They confronted Tobias when he came to confess at the station, dressed in protective armor. Tobias explained that Katherine had found out that Jonathan was hiding out at the ranch and that she intended to tell the force. However Tobias decided in order to protect his brother, he had to kill her. So he followed the victim to the horse stables, where he pounced on her and mauled her to death with a pitchfork. However before Wendy could arrest him, he revealed that he had several explosives taped to his body and that he would trigger the explosives to kill them all if they didn't let his brother go. Wendy and Chief Chandler decided to let Jonathan go leading to Jonathan's release. Soon after Jonathan escaped, Tobias allowed himself to be arrested. They then took Tobias to trial where Judge Flanagan decided that it was best for Tobias to be put in prison for the rest of his life. Afterwards, the player, Wendy and Ryan decided they had to find Jonathan. They then found out that he had planned to escape by plane, so they confronted him at the airport, where he escaped via a plane. However before the plane departed the landing strip, Ryan had ran to the plane and got ahold of the landing gear before vaulting himself into the luggage bay. Meanwhile, Gregory and the player checked on Bianca, who told them that she had found a body in the café, which was revealed to be Henry Harrison. Joseph was able to confirm that the killer was Jonathan Sully as the MO was exact to Jonathan's previous two victims. Finally Austin ordered Wendy and the player to board a plane to Odessa, where Ryan confirmed was where Jonathan Sully had landed. However on the flight there, a bullet had jammed itself into the plane's engine, sending the duo into a blaze of glory down to the ground... Summary Victim *'Katherine Quincy' (found mauled to death) Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Tobias Sully' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats peppercorn steak *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect has been to prison Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats peppercorn steak *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect has been to prison Profile *The suspect eats peppercorn steak *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect has been to prison Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats peppercorn steak *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect has been to prison Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats peppercorn steak *The suspect owns a collie Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats peppercorn steak. *The killer owns a collie. *The killer has been to prison. *The killer is 5'6" in height. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sully Stables. (Clues: Victim's Body, Horse Trough; New Suspect: Tobias Sully) *Inform Tobias Sully of the murder that took place in his stables. (New Crime Scene: Sully Ranch) *Investigate Sully Ranch. (Clues: Wedding Photo, Locked Crate) *Examine Wedding Photo. (Result: Inscription Revealed; New Suspect: Cassandra Sully) *Ask Cassandra Sully if she knew the victim. *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Whiskey Crate Name) *Examine Form's Name. (Result: H VASQUEZ; New Suspect: Henrietta Vasquez) *Ask Henrietta Vasquez why she is in New Mexico. *Examine Horse Trough. (Result: Bloody Horseshoe) *Analyze Horseshoe. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a collie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats peppercorn steak) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Jonathan Sully about the murders he committed. (Attribute: Jonathan eats peppercorn steak and owns a collie; New Crime Scene: Santa Fe Café) *Investigate Santa Fe Café. (Clues: Waitress Apron, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waitress Apron. (Result: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Bianca Harrison) *Talk to Bianca Harrison about the victim. (Attribute: Bianca eats peppercorn steak) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: USB Stick) *Analyze USB Stick. (12:00:00) *Confront Henrietta about her obsessive stalking. (Attribute: Henrietta eats peppercorn steak and owns a collie; New Crime Scene: Ranch Porch) *Investigate Ranch Porch. (Clues: Pile of Logs, Defaced Statue) *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Strange Bracelet) *Analyze Strange Bracelet. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer has been to prison, Jonathan has been to prison, Henrietta has been to prison, Cassandra has been to prison) *Examine Defaced Statue. (Result: Orange Dust) *Examine Orange Dust. (Result: Orange Eyeshadow) *Ask Cassandra about her defacement of the victim's trophy. (Attribute: Cassandra owns a collie and eats peppercorn steak) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Tobias Quincy about trying to help his brother escape. (Attribute: Tobias has been to prison, eats peppercorn steak and owns a collie; New Crime Scene: Café Tables) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Faded Paper, Ghoulish Frame) *Examine Ghoulish Frame. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Tequila) *Ask Jonathan Sully about the threat to the victim. *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Angry Drawing) *Analyze Drawing. (09:00:00) *Ask Bianca about the drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Bianca owns a collie) *Investigate Bales of Hay. (Result: Broken Pieces, Bloodstained Pitchfork) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6" in height) *Examine Bloodstained Pitchfork. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Links of a Mad Murderer (6/7). (No stars) Links of a Mad Murderer (6/7) *Release Jonathan Sully from custody. (Reward: Sully Clan Necklace) *Take Tobias Sully to trial. *Investigate Sully Ranch. (Clue: Jonathan's Bag) *Examine Jonathan's Bag. (Result: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Flight Number) *Analyze Flight Number. (03:00:00) *Go confront Jonathan Sully once and for all. *See what Bianca wants to talk about. *Investigate Santa Fe Café. (Clues: Henry's Body, Firearm) *Autopsy Henry's Body. (09:00:00) *Examine Firearm. (Result: Serial Number Decoded) *Inform Bianca of what happened to her brother. (All tasks must be complete; Reward: Burger) *Update Chief Chandler on everything. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Far South